meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
A great power in the Multiverse, the page that follows refers to the power wielded by mortals, and not cosmic beings. Mana Mana is the measurement by which magic can be performed and all magic ties into energies of the astral side of things, the Astral Plane and beyond. When magic is performed a mage calls upon the mana within them or around them. All magic use means the user must rest and recover, as their mana supply recovers. Overexertion almost always leads to death. How easily accessible magic is for the mortals of a specific dimension/universe depends on their local physics, particularly their Spatial Density. This can affect how quickly mana is recovered and it may be bolsters by outside sources like potions, artifacts and meditative techniques. Mana is also seen and perceived differently by different schools, even if it is all the same thing. Some see it as Astral Energy, an unseen Universal Force, something akin to Ki/Chi, so on and so forth. It has other names such as the Odic Force, Nera etc. The two main sources of it, however are from within a living being and from the world around them. Winds of Magic Perhaps an evolution beyond simple mana, To further explain them is to go into the nature of the Astral Plane and the Hidden World. * White/Light/Consciousness: * Blue/Cosmos: * Yellow/Logic: * Green/Life/Wilds: * Brown/Life/Beasts: * Red/Fire/Passion: * Grey/Shadow: * Purple/Death: * Multi-Colored/High: Unlike the prior winds, this one is a mixture of two or more winds by a mage, to achieve an effect one wind cannot on it's own. However, no mere simpleton can achieve this and it is often left to geniuses or highly skilled and experiences mages. * Black/Dark/Eldritch/Fell: This is similar to High magic, however, while High Magic is constructive, Dark Magic is destructive in its nature, with a rotting, corrupting nature. Magic Circles/Circuits Typically only seen with Arcane Style magic systems, these rings, of energy/light and ethereal symbols have more to their presence during the casting of spells than just show. These constructs exist to gather mana direct them as intended. They are examples of fine control, and they are the bases of Runes Hyper Geometry Types of Magic Regardless of universe there are two main types of magic systems, systems that follow either logic or belief/faith. Magic based on logic, mathematics and such, is grouped as Arcane, while magic that operates on belief, and/or faith in a higher power is called 'Divine' magic, regardless of if the source itself is 'divine' in the proper sense. Arcane Magic Arcane Magic is called so because it tends to involve the user enforcing their will on the world around them via magic. While not, by itself, a necessarily bad thing, Arcane Magic is often corruptive, sometimes physically, but too often morally. Projecting one's will on the world can have the effect of distorting it and thus that 'distortion' is reflected back onto the user. This phenomenon is often magical, or Arcane Addiction, most commonly in the form of Arcane Fever. Other consequences could be an addiction to spell and their usage, like someone needing a healing spell in order to feel any semblance of calm. Even if said universe' magic does not incur such afflictions or addiction, Arcane Magic has the bad habit of breed arrogance in its users and nothing paves the way for a fall like pride. Divine Magic Divine Magic is driven not by pride, will power, or such things, but by humility and faith. It revolves around synchronizing with outside forces, from the elements to others powers. Note that simply because it is called 'divine' does not mean that all powers that fall under this system are benevolent, some clerical schools have turned to the shadows and other dark powers. This school is often driven by ritual, rituals that may not make much logical sense to the outsider but are things of faith. Such rituals may be mundane, or tests of grit, will and faith and marked by blood and the user's suffering. The most common method is simply meditation. Runic Magic A style of magic that crosses the other types of magic. Runic Magic, is magic in the written form, and can use aspects of Arcane, Divine or Fel. Chaos/Fell/Fel Magic While Arcane magic is known for being corruptive, that corruption lies in the realm of possibilities. That is not the same with Fell, or Chaos magic, not to be confused with Magic like the powers of the Lord of Change Akreious. Fel magic is corruptive by nature, as addictive as a drug, and twists its users with each use, until they are something that can only be described as 'demonic'. It is a power fueled by destruction and death, feeding on the fall of the natural order to amplify its power. However, while Fel magic may have something of an advantage against Arcane magic, it does not hold the some higher ground against Divine Magic, and in some cases is weak to it. Sorcery Sorcery, although the term is somewhat vague, in terms of this system refers to magic systems, that gather their power from an outside source, like Divine Magic, but are used like Arcane Magic. This is thus a sub type of Arcane Magic, and it generally ranks among the least corruptive forms of Arcane Magic. Pending Limits of Magic Magic is limited by Probability and Temporality, plausible/possible something is to do and how fast one wishes to accomplish said task. Making wood combust is easier than seaweed, and also faster. * Age: In most universes magical ability is not possible until someone comes of age. * Distance: Trying to move a rock in front of you is vastly easier than trying to move a rock in another country. This is partly why teleportation is an advance spell. * Resurrection: Animating a body is vastly easier than trying to bring someone back to life. There those schools of magic that claim this and have accomplish this, but those are Divine Schools, and even when accomplished it is generally not without a cost. * School: Especially with Divine Magic, the range of possible spells a mage can unleash is often limited to their school of magic. Shadow Magic spells are generally bound to the theme of darkness no matter how it is used. it is much, much easier to start a fire with fire magic than with blood magic. Cost of Magic To use magic comes at a cost, no matter which form one decides to use. Arcane Magic breeds arrogance in its users and with arrogance, too often comes immorality, leading to the 'evil sorcerer' archetype across the Multiverse. However there are other costs to magic, especially by type. It should be noted that these costs tend to vary between worlds Arcane The most common form of consequence from magic is Magical Corruption, Soul Erosion and Magic Fever Magical Corruption The end result of over/misuse of magic, the result is the user either become addicted to magic in certain forms, or the magic takes a physical tole on them, simply causing mutations. A fine example is someone becoming addicted to healing spells and the lack of their use, may cause their skin to turn grey, dead and even rotting, but always in pain. Magic Fever Another result of improper magic, and in many worlds the reason people use wands and staffs. It is a build up of magical energy in the body from improper dispersal from a spell. More use of magic, and entering a magical rich area, can cause it to build up. When it acts up, the body is essentially electrocuting itself (though it may feel worse than that). Soul Erosion A result of magic that revolves around dark forces or life force manipulation, and especially Soul Manipulation. The end result is that the practitioner's Soul begins to erode, and weaken. Their life force becomes unstable, causing early aging, a decreased life span, and in worse cases amorality as their humanity weakens. Transformation into a lich, vampire or Eldritch causes this also. It is often why Eldritch are called 'soulless'. Divine Although maladies are not typically associated with Divine Magic, magic of this type is not without its risks. Zealotry Divine practitioners generally follow a ideology or philosophy which they may grow very attached/loyal to. As they are also synchronizing with outside forces, they may become attached, loyal, especially with Light/Holy and Shadow magic. This is especially true if the practitioner draws power from the Eldritch. It is not simple belief but belief amplified by the power they wield. Transmutation As Divine Magic users synchronize with the powers they use, they may begin to change to reflect their allegiances. This is less a malady as it is a change, with light users, gaining an aura, or shamans growing antlers and gaining more beastly traits like claws, fangs, and increase sense of smell. As Divine Magic is often driven by faith and belief, these changes are more within the user's powers and more reversible. Then you have shadow users, or minions of the Eldritch and the problem starts to become clear. Fel/Chaos Few other forms of magic are associated with corruption like this. Fel use causes all three major issues found in Arcane Magic, but then some. It often, slowly but surely, transforms the user into something demonic. Traits that arise from Fel magic use often include, odd color skin, the most common being grey or red, scales, claws, fangs, horns, a fiery appearance, bat wings, cloven feet, tails, spikes and other demonic appearances. Chaos magic takes the issues of Arcane Magic, and takes them a step further. Common Spells *Energy Blasts: *Parasitism: *Telekinesis: *Illumination: *Shield/Constructs: Schools of Magic by type Arcane * Astral Sorcery: Despite the name it has less to do with the Astral Plane and more to do with space. Magic is drawn from star light, and spells are based on astrological events and bodies. It was used by the Astral Dwarves to make Stargates. * Thaumaturgy: A scientific approach to magic, using mathematics and formulas for spells. * Blood Magic: The manipulation of life forces via life blood. * Necromancy: Manipulation of life forces, the dead, and even souls. * Animancy: Direct manipulation of souls, life forces and minds. * Clockwork Magic: Magic designed for using/powering/controlling machinery, typically steampunk like clockwork constructs, hence the name. Divine * Cinder Magic: Magic drawn from Sol * Z's True Necromancy: A variant of Necromancy taught by the Necrobane, that emphasizes balance * Necrobane Magic: Magic drawn from the power of the Necrobane * Akreious' Spirit Magic: The magic taught by Akreious to the Wild Elves. It is a form of Shamanism and * Shamanism: Magic drawn from nature, or simple revolving around manipulating the elements. * Light/Holy Magic: Self explanatory * Shadow Magic: Self Explanatory * Magic of the Winds (save High and Dark Magic), how they can be used in an Arcane fashion. Either * Light: Self explanatory * Shadow Magic: Self Explanatory * Blood Magic: * Necromancy: * Runic Magic: pending Similar Things * Psychic Power: * Astral Plane: Category:Magic